The dark Mia
by RyoandMiaforever
Summary: what happens when Mia reaches another realm to find her evil twin.


The Dark Mia

Talpa has been defeated. And the moment Ryo and everyone got back Ryo and Mia started talking. "Hey Mia can I talk to you for a sec," "yeah sure Ryo. What's up," asked Mia as she closed her laptop. Ryo then walked into her room and shut the door. "Hey listen I've been thinking about this for a long time and I've come to a conclusion that I'm not afraid to tell you." "Well what is it Ryo," asked Mia. Ryo hesitated at first been he moved from his spot on the window seat and sat on the corner of her desk. He looked down at her. She was vibrant, gorgeous, and everything any man could want. He then lifted up her chin as he looked into her eyes. Ryo then looked at her lips and got lost in thought. To him her lips were just waiting for him to touch them with his own and so without further thought he did. Mia was shocked at first but then slowly gave into his passion. The kiss lasted about three minutes before the two broke away breathless. "I wanted to tell you that I love you Mia Koji," said Ryo breathlessly. "Me too Ryo… me too,"

Later that day…

All the ronins were relaxing in the living room when they hear a loud scream.

"SHIT!" Everyone ran up to the second story to see if Mia was okay. They all stood by the door.

"Should we knock," asked Sage wordily.

"What if it's Talpa," asked Cye.

"Dude we creamed that loser no way it's Talpa," said Kento.

"Ahhhhhh," yelled Mia as everyone herd glass break. "I wouldn't be so sure," replied Ryo as he opened the door. They were shocked to see Mia throwing floppy disks out the window. Not to mention her laptop was lying under her mirror closet doors with glass around it. Mia was about to throw her cd-rom disks like frisbees when someone grabbed her hand to stopped her onward motion.

"Mia are you all right," asked Ryo as she glared at him with murder in her eyes. Mia then noticed the concerned look she was getting from Ryo and the others that were just standing in her doorway. Mia then let her shoulders sag as she started to relax.

"Sorry you guys I kinda lost it for a second," "What about, Mia," asked Sage. "Well I was a working on a theory for my class this week because if I don't give some work to my professor explaining what I learned while I was absent while I supported you guys to save the world, then I fail. I was almost done when my computer crashed for the fifth time and I almost lost it,"

"Almost, from the damage done in her I say you definitely lost it," said Kento. "Kento," yelled Rowen as he reprimanded his friend.

"Hey Mia what kinda of theory could you possibly have learned fighting the dynasty," asked Sage as everyone looked at her. She then shrugged and said "it's not important."

"Oh yes it is. First off we all know you teach in Mythology and legends. Second if that report does anything to expose us as ronin warriors were dead," replied Sage as he looked very . That's when Ryo stepped in to take a stand

"Sage listen to yourself. This is Mia we are talking about here. She would never do that, now would you Mia," Everyone then looked at Mia with worried faces.

"Well sort of," replied Mia as everyone looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"Okay you guys chill it's not what you think hear me out first okay," she asked. "Fine shoot," replied Kento as he still had a stern look on his face.

"Well you see I am doing a report on alternate dimensions and if my theory so far is correct there are over a billion dimensions out there. At first my concern was what if someone takes my paper and decides to contact one of these dimensions," replied Mia as they guys cut her off.

"Then that means they have a chance of contacting the Nether realm and possibly Kayura and the warlords," said Rowen as everyone looked at him taking this information in.

"Yes but in order for them to contact that world without having a one in a billion chance they would need something from the realm they want to go to. And the only thing from the neither realm is in the nether realm it's self. I mean we don't even have anything from the neither realm," said Mia as she took a breather.

"But the point is Mia, that there is that billion in one chance that someone will contact the neither realm," replied Rowen as he looked to be in deep thought.

"Yes that's true but if you take in the consideration the countless limbo dimensions and unreachable worlds the chances of getting in touch with the neither realm is next to impossible. Okay, so you're all safe and besides I'm not even putting the formula of how to contact these worlds in my paper so you're all going to live without having to be discovered as ronin warriors."

"Okay fine you've convinced us now do you want us to help with this mess or what," asked Sage. "No I'm fine I'll manage," replied Mia. "Now scoot, I have work to do. Everyone left but Ryo; he just stood in the doorway. Mia walked over to her laptop and picked it up and put it on her desk as Ryo watched her. Mia then started to pick up the shattered pieces of her mirror when a piece fell out of her hand and went in to her left leg. "GOD, Damn it," she yelled as the blood started to gush out of her vein. Ryo then ran and sat next to her. "Are you okay," asked Ryo. "No, I just popped a vein in my leg with a piece of glass. This SUCKS!" "It's okay calm down," said Ryo as he took out the glass. "SHIT, uh yeah that hurt," "well nobody said pulling glass out of a leg was fun," replied Ryo as they laughed. "Let me go grab some tissue for your cut," replied Ryo as he got up and was about to walk out the door but instead he shut the door. "On second thought…" He sat next to her and put his head by the cut slowly he licked up the blood as Mia looked at him with shock. "There now isn't that better," asked Ryo as Mia nodded in astonishment. Ryo then crawled next to her and kissed her full on the lips. Mia then broke the kiss "Ryo?" She asked breathlessly. "Yeah," he asked as he started to nibble on her ear. "Listen I really need to work and fix my laptop but because that vein popped it's hard for me to move my leg so would you mind taking my laptop to Rowen. He knows how to fix it just tell him it's for me and that it's the same problem as always," said Mia as Ryo picked up her laptop and went down the hall. He then came back to notice that Mia was having problems walking to her desk and that blood was once again gushing from her cut. Ryo then picked her up and put her in her chair. "Oh thanks Ryo I was afraid I couldn't walk." "Yeah well I'm not so sure you can," replied Ryo. "What are you saying you think I'm weak; that one little scrap is going to put me down." "No of course not Mia it's just, I'm worried about that vein at least let Rowen look at it. He is studying medicine you know," replied Ryo. "Fine. Bring him in especially since you have him waiting behind the door," replied Mia. "Hey how'd you know," asked Rowen as he walked in. "I don't know it just kind of clicked in my head a few minutes ago," replied Mia. Rowen then looked at her leg and looked at Ryo. "Ryo can we talk for a minute buddy." "Sure," said Ryo as he walked out side with Rowen. Ryo then shut the door as Rowen began to talk. "Listen man, I know I've only been in college a year and studding medicine for the same time period but I know that her leg ain't doing good," said Rowen. "What do you mean Ro?" "Well that so called insignificant little vein that she keeps pretending isn't bothering her; is the only vein that can carry blood to her foot in about two hours if you don't get her to a doctor her leg will need to be amputated." "WHAT" Ryo then marched into Mia's room grabbed her, picked her up and carried her down the stairs to the jeep. He then put her on the passenger side and drove her to Toyama General Hospital. Ryo then reached the ER in record time. He placed Mia on a small available chair. A doctor saw them and walked up to Ryo. "Hello," said the female doctor "Can I help you." "Yes my girlfriend's vein in her left leg was cut and it keeps bleeding profusely." "Well we'll see what we can do." The doctor then checked her reflexes and noticed how much weaker her left leg was from her right. "Well I have something that can heal the vein but I'm afraid it will still hurt but you brought her here just in time. If you had waited any longer we might have had to amputate it. "WHAT," yelled Mia as she got worried. "Well what are you waiting for woman this is my leg we're talking about here," ordered Mia. The doctor came back in two minutes with a small needle. "Now Miss this may hurt," said the doctor. "Don't worry she's been through hell and back she can handle it." As Ryo said that Mia smiled but then felt a sharp pain and it was over. "What did you do," asked Mia curiously. "I froze the vein so it would constrict. You should be fine now. But you may still feel pain," "she'll be alright," replied Ryo as he helped Mia up. "Oh and please send the bill to the Koji manor," replied Ryo. "Will do and who should I address it to," asked the doctor. "Ryo Sanada," said Ryo before Mia could say anything. "Mia let's get going." Ryo helped her limp to the car. Soon they were home while everyone waited on the couches. They all rose when they saw Mia. "Ryo how's her leg," "Is it going to need to be amputated," "Did the vein really pop," "How did her leg get hurt in the first place?" Ryo ignored their questions until they got up stairs where he put Mia on her bed to rest. Ryo then went down stairs to answer their questions Mia immediately got up and walked over to her computer. _I want to do one thing before I go to sleep I want to test my dimension theory. _Mia stood up and walked over to her mirror on the back of her door. _It's amazing I didn't break this one too._ Mia then drew a star on the mirror in red lipstick

_I call upon the power of the universe show me a world beyond my dreams_

Suddenly Mia was pulled into the mirror and she blanked out.

Ryo knocked on Mia's door as he thought he heard something. But as soon as he opened the door Mia was there standing in an outfit looking like she was dressed to kill. She had on a red shirt but it was short enough to show her stomach. Her pink sweater was now dark black. And sure enough her skirt had changed too. Instead of her knee length blue skirt she wore a black mini skirt. If you could even call what she wore a skirt; everything was black as were her knee-highs. Not to mention her lowheeled shoes were black as well.

"Mia! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"What do you mean Ryo," she asked innocently. But Ryo knew full well this wasn't the innocent Mia he knew.

"Well first off your standing and you're scar's gone on you're leg. Second the way your dressed is so… so…"

"Sexy?"

"Yeah. I mean NO. Listen the guys are still here and if they catch you like this, you might not be a virgin for long."

"Who said I was a virgin," asked the dark Mia. Ryo gulped

"You mean you're not,"

"Nope, you?"

"Well I guess so yeah. I'm a virgin so," replied Ryo as Mia's look became one of glee.

"Well honey I can change all of that," replied Mia as she grabbed his hand and led him to her bed. Ryo didn't know what to say he was speechless. This new Mia was not the one he fell in love with. But still he had wanted to be with Mia for a long time so he gave in to her will. Ryo then shut the door behind him as Mia pulled his arm for the bed. They than sat on the bed As Mia started to kiss his neck.

"Mmm, Ryo dear what's wrong," she asked noticing how stiff he was.

"I'm sorry this doesn't seem right," said Ryo.

"But I love you," replied Mia.

"I love you too but not like this. This is not the Mia I fell in love with," replied Ryo as he looked her up and down.

"RYO," yelled a Mia sounding voice.

"No need to yell I'm right here Mia," said Ryo.

"That wasn't me," replied Mia.

"Over here you slut. In the mirror." Ryo then looked in the mirror and saw his Mia in it.

"What's going on why are there two of you and why is MY Mia trapped in the mirror?" The Mia in the mirror began to talk.

"Ryo, it's because I tried that dimension travel, theory. Now I'm stuck in here get me out," replied Mia.

"Get her out, NOW" yelled Ryo to the dark Mia.

"Ryo the only way to get me out is to throw her back in here," said the Mia in the mirror.

"Ha you'll never catch me alive," said the dark Mia as she ran for Mia's balcony and jumped down heading for the woods. Ryo then ran after her.

Meanwhile…

"Hey guys I'm hungry."

"Kento your always hungry," replied Sage. All of a sudden out of Rowen's right eye he noticed something fall from the upstairs balcony.

"What the hell was that," asked Rowen as everyone looked at him confused. "What the hell was what," asked Cye.

"Look I think I saw Mia jump out her window in all dark clothes," replied Rowen as everyone turned to the sliding glass doors in the living room. All of a sudden they saw Ryo jump down and run.

"Well what are we waiting for that was definitely Ryo, so let's go," replied Kento. Soon the guys caught up with Ryo.

"Ryo what's going on," asked Sage.

"It's Mia she's evil." "WHAT," Everyone yelled in unison.

"I have no time to explain just catch that girl," replied Ryo as they continued running.

"Hey everyone put on your armor it will get us going faster," replied Cye as they all put on their sub-armor. Soon they caught up with Mia.

"ARMOR OF DARKFIRE DOU CHI," yelled Mia as soon she was armed in a dark version of Ryo's armor.

"When the hell did Mia get armor Ryo," asked Kento.

"Since she got to this dimension I'm guessing," replied Ryo.

"What are you talking about Ryo," asked everyone.

"Listen Mia tried that dimension travel she was talking about and let's just say she's stuck in a mirror while this Dark Mia runs free in our would."

"Oh yeah like now it makes sense," replied Kento sarcastically.

"Mia listen we don't want to hurt you listen we just want to get our Mia back," replied Sage.

"Yeah well tough luck. I don't want to go back there do you have any idea what it's like living in a reverse world then the one your in right now. I don't want to go back to the dynasty." She almost started crying.

"I lost my Ryo years ago when Talpa killed him. Now I have to rule the dynasty in my love's place."

"Wait a second are you saying that Ryo was the head of the dynasty in your world. And that Talpa defends the mortal world," asked Sage as everyone looked shocked.

"Exactly and now since my Ryo's gone I'm ruling the dynasty. And Talpa and his warriors are trying to kill me."

"These warriors wouldn't be by any chance Cale, Kayura, Sekment, and Dais, would they," asked Sage as she nodded.

"But I never wanted to rule the dynasty I only wanted my love to be with me so I married him and became queen of the dynasty."

"So wait are we evil in your world as well," asked Cye.

"Of course you're my dark warlords." She said as everyone looked in disgust.

"So Mia is there a way that we can get our Mia back in our world. And at the same time save you from your dreaded life of being the leader of the dynasty," asked Ryo with curiosity.

"The only way you can do that is if you get the help of an ancient," replied the dark Mia.

"Hey Ryo looks like were gonna need Kayura." Said Rowen as Ryo took out the jewel of life. "Yeah, you better contact her soon, I can feel the other Mia fading from the mirror world and into my realm," replied the dark Mia. "Oh Shit. Kayura can you hear me," asked Ryo. "Yes, Ryo we're all here what's up," asked Kayura. "We need all of you at the mansion ASAP." "We're coming Ryo. We'll meet you there I can sense you're not at the mansion so we'll meet you there." "Right." Ryo then put the jewel in his pocket and they all started running back to the mansion.

They made it to the mansion and meet up with the warlords and Kayura in record time. They then ran up to Mia's room to see Mia's image in the mirror fading. "Ryo help… Help me… love…" Mia's image faded in the mirror and the mirror was back to normal. "OH God MIA!"

In A Mirror World…

"The Queen has been in her room for some time should we go in." "No Sage you know how angry she gets when we enter her quarters," said the dark Rowen. "AHHHHhhhhh," "Her majesty's in trouble," said the dark Cye as he opened the door. They noticed Mia looking lost. "Where am I what's going on?" "You're majesty are you all right," asked the dark Kento. "Yes and why are you wearing that," asked Cye. "Well what do you suggest I wear Cye," asked Mia still pretty much clueless. "You're normal clothes are over here your majesty," said Rowen as he opened a closet filled with black miniskirts and skimpy looking red shirts. "Oh of course," replied Mia pretending it all made sense. "We'll leave so you can get changed you're majesty," replied Kento as he winked at her. Mia then entered a door she figured led to a bathroom she was shocked to find the bathroom ten times as large as the one in her realm. _Wow this place is huge._ She then looked at the bathtub that was the size of a Jacuzzi. _Gee I wonder if Sage would mind taking a bath with me in that tub. WHOA were did that thought come from. Oh no I'm turning into that slut. _Once Mia was done changing she couldn't help but think her outfit looked very provocative. When Mia stepped out of her bathroom dressed in her new clothes, Sage was there waiting for her. "Sage what are you doing here," asked Mia. "Well as you're boyfriend I'm allowed to be here. Besides we have things to discuss you're majesty. First why are you acting so weird," asked Sage. "Well first off I can't remember a blasted thing I think I have amnesia," said Mia trying to make up an excuse for not knowing what's going on. "Well let me refresh your memory. First you're Queen of the dynasty. Second I love you. And third I love you," he said as he kissed her soft on the lips. Mia knew she had to play the part of her twin so she gave into his kiss. "You're majesty," "hmm" "I want you," replied Sage. As Mia's eyes popped open. "Sage I've never been with anyone like that," replied Mia shyly. "It's okay you're majesty. I'll be gentle," replied Sage. _Well he has always been cute. But still it isn't right. _Suddenly Sage started kissing her neck. _But god what he's doing is amazing. _Suddenly Mia gave in. "Alright Sage, Oh God alright. But only if you're gentle, and also only if you lock the door," replied Mia feeling guilty as Sage ran to the door and locked it. "Get ready you're majesty because you're going for a wild ride," replied Sage.

An hour later Mia and Sage were spent. _ Oh my god I can't believe I just did it with Sage. _"Are you all right dear," asked Sage. "Sage you have to leave," replied Mia. "But you're majesty I love you," replied Sage. "I can't talk about it right now. And where is Ryo I have to talk to him," yelled Mia. "You're majesty have you forgotten? Ryo's dead. And he left me to take care of you don't you remember," asked Sage. "Not really but thanks for reminding me," replied Mia grief stricken.

Back in the good dimension; in the open field behind Mia's house…

"Alright Kayura how do we get our Mia back and keep this Mia as well," asked Sage since they just finished explaining what happened to Kayura and the other's.

"Well Sage it's not going to be easy. First we need something that belongs to this world's Mia."

"That's not a problem," replied Ryo.

"Here this was hers I gave it to her yesterday. And she asked me to polish it for her," said Ryo as he pulled out a heart locket. Everyone looked at it deeply. Ryo then opened it to show a picture of her and all the guys lounging in the living room.

"Ah how cute," replied Kayura as she then grabbed it.

"But Ryo I need something without value because the item will be destroyed," replied Kayura.

"Well in that case… This will have to do," replied Ryo as he pulled out a headband.

"Perfect," replied Kayura. She then placed it on the ground and everyone made a circle around it. Kayura then pulled the ancient's staff out of thin air and chanted a few words as everyone's bodies began to glow the color of their armor.

"I call upon the power of these warriors. Bring back the owner of the headband," said Kayura as the headband began to glow. Suddenly Mia popped up as naked as a skinned sheep. Ryo suddenly noticed her predicament and covered her with his jacket. Suddenly a girl's scream could be heard as the dark Mia began to fade.

"Kayura what's happening to her," asked Sage.

"She's being sent back. Quick Ronins arm your selves," commanded Kayura. With a flash off cherry blossoms the ronins were armed.

"Now hold on to the staff," commanded Kayura as the ronins did so.

"Now state you're virtues." They did as commanded and the staff began to glow. The dark Mia's body suddenly became visible and solid as she fell to the ground. Sage then caught her and rested her on the ground.

But all of a sudden Kayura fainted as Rowen caught her as well. "I told you it wouldn't be easy," said a weak and powerless Kayura.

"Is she going to be okay," asked Sekment.

"She'll be fine she's just drained," replied Rowen.

"Uh excuse me but can we all go inside. I'm not exactly dressed for the moment," replied Mia as Ryo helped her up.

"Come on guys let's go inside," replied Ryo as he carried Mia to the door of the house.

"Hey Ryo wait up," replied Rowen as he held Kayura in his arms.

"Hey, Kento is it me or are those two acting love struck," asked Cye.

"I don't know Rowen always did have a thing for Kayura. But Ryo and Mia I don't know, I guess I could see it happen," replied Kento. Sage then walked passed them with the dark Mia as he entered the house. Ryo put Mia in his bed while Sage put the dark Mia in his bed. Rowen meanwhile put Kayura in the guest bedroom on the bed. "Sleep well, my dear Kayura," whispered Rowen as he got up and walked to the door. "Rowen," whispered Kayura in her sleep. Rowen then turned around but Kayura's eyes were shut. _Is she dreaming about me. Is it a good dream or a bad dream? _"Oh Rowen don't stop oh god." _Apparently it's a good dream and I wish that was me in her dream._ thought Rowen as he sat down next to her and gently woke her up. "Hey Kayura you okay," asked Rowen as Kayura looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay," replied Kayura _Yeah sure you're okay you're in a room alone with the man you just dreamt you were with. Get it together girl._

"Okay then I need to tell you something," said Rowen as he looked down. Kayura then lifted his chin and asked "What is it Rowen."

"WellI… I… I feel the same way as you do about me. And thought I should say that I love you Kayura," replied Rowen.

"But how did you know," asked Kayura.

"Let's just say you talk in your sleep," said Rowen as he kissed her.

Meanwhile In Ryo's room…

Mia woke up to the sound of light snoring. Mia groggily opened her eyes to see she was in Ryo's bed and that he was sleeping in a chair next to her. She almost got up only to realize she was naked under the covers.

"Ryo wake up," said Mia in a weak voice. Ryo woke up to see Mia starring back at him.

"What happened," asked Mia.

"Well, you fainted when we brought you back," replied Ryo.

"Then why am I naked in your bed," asked Mia.

"Mia it's not what you're thinking. You were naked when we brought you back."

"Oh, so then I wasn't dreaming I was in a mirror world," asked Mia. "Nope," replied Ryo.

"Oh God that means. OH SHIT!"

"What's wrong," asked Ryo concerned.

"Nothing where is my twin right now," asked Mia.

"Uh she's in Sage's room, Why."

"No reason," replied Mia as she wrapped her self in Ryo's bed sheets and went down the hall to her room. Mia then got changed in to a pair of jeans and a shirt. She then walked down the hall to Sage's room. Mia knocked on the door and entered to find Sage sitting at her twin's bedside.

"Hey Sage can I have a moment with her,"

"yeah sure Mia but what for," asked Sage.

"Oh nothing in particular," replied Mia as Sage walked out and closed the door. Mia then walked over to her twin and shook her.

"Wake up Mia, it's your twin," said Mia.

"Hey what's up? By the way why were you naked when we found you?" "Good question let me answer it. I WAS seduced BY THE SAGE IN YOU'RE WORLD MAYBE."

"Oh shit you're kidding," said the dark Mia.

"No I'm not. And keep you're hands off my Ryo I heard about you're little joy rides with him in the dynasty. He's mine okay," yelled Mia.

"Fine but I have a new fire. You're world's Sage is so much finer than mine I think I'll keep him,"

"Fine I don't care what you do to Sage, just hands off Ryo okay."

"Fine."

"Anyways I got to go I'll see you later. Remember Ryo's mine."

"Got it," replied the dark Mia as Mia walked out. Suddenly Sage came back in and the dark Mia kissed him. "Sage do you like me," asked the dark Mia as she broke the kiss with Sage. "God yeah," replied Sage as the dark Mia then threw him on the bed and straddled his hips. "Then show me Sage," she replied as she unbuckled his belt. "Whoa Mia are you sure you don't want to rest some more," asked Sage. "Now I'm fine. Why are you having second thoughts," she asked. "No it's just you're so much more wild than the Mia I'm used to," replied Sage as Mia smirked. "And that's why you're gonna love this," replied the dark Mia as she pulled down his zipper. "So Sage do you believe in love at first sight," she asked as he started breathing hard. "Maybe. Or maybe there's to much to see that you can't get at a first sight," replied Sage as she pulled off his shirt. Sage now lay in only his boxers. "Now love it's you're turn," he said as he sat up. Mia gladly gave in as she sat up. She then pulled her shirt over her head to expose her all too showing bra. Next she turned around and bent down to undo her shoes, while purposely showing her thong. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and as she stood up he grabbed her and carried her to the bed. "You're a naughty little minx you know that," said Sage sarcastically. "I know it and you love it," replied Mia. Sage then kissed her with all the passion in his heart. As she kissed him back she noticed how much he was enjoying this.

Meanwhile…

Mia walked back into Ryo's room to find him waiting for her. "Hey love," he called. "Hey," replied Mia as she walked over and sat in his lap. "So what do you want to do now," asked Mia. Ryo then turned his head and gave her a small smile. "Oh no I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," said Mia. "Go to the bed Mia," replied Ryo. "Fine but only for a little while, I have to cook in a while," replied Mia as she lay on the bed and Ryo kissed her to make her quite. "Mia you know I love you right," asked Ryo. "Of course I do," replied Mia as Ryo then started to kiss her neck. "Ryo you're like a vampire. God." Mia said as Ryo then kissed her lips to once again make her quite.

Meanwhile in Rowen's Room…

"What do you mean I talk in my sleep," asked Kayura. "Well how should I put this… hmm… were you by any chance having a very naughty dream about me," asked Rowen as Kayura blushed profusely. "Yeah so what," asked Kayura. "So what would you say if I were to make that dream come true," asked Rowen with a slight smile. "I think I'd enjoy that," replied Kayura.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe everyone is hooked up with someone but us," yelled Kento as he chilled in his and Cye's room. "Well we can't really go out and find girl friends right now Kento. And plus with the dynasty constantly after us, who would want to be our boyfriends. I mean they would have to be pretty stupid to want to put them selves in the line of fire for love," replied Cye as Kento nodded at his observation. "Hey I have an idea," replied Kento. "Oh no you're ideas are like death waiting to happen," replied Cye. "Why don't we hook up with each other," replied Kento. "You know it's not like I haven't thought about it but…" "Aw come on Cye; we could have so much fun. Especially since we live in the same room," said Kento as he walked up to Cye and touched his buttocks. "Aye fine but remember we're only friends with benefits nothing else," said Cye. "I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Kento as he pushed Cye on the bed. "Now if everyone else is going to make out then so should we," replied Kento. "What kind of logic is that," asked Cye. "The kind that makes us both shut up so we can do what we want to each other," replied Kento. "Kento you're horrible," replied Cye. "I know and that's why you want this," replied Kento as Cye kissed him to shut him up. Kento then slipped his tongue in Cye's mouth. Cye then did the same as Kento started to unbutton Cye's shirt. Cye then pushed Kento back on the bed so he could do the same thing to Kento's pants. Once Cye had stripped Kento of his pants Cye was in love. Kento wore no boxers and now Kento was fully exposed to Cye's innocent eyes. Cye knew what he had to do and so he did. Cye started to kiss Kento all the way down his length. And finally Cye swallowed him whole. Soon Kento was in bliss as Cye continued his but Kento couldn't hold out much longer and finally he exploded in Cye with all the power of an ox. Cye then swallowed every drop as Kento flipped them over. "My turn love," replied Kento. Kento then stripped him of his pants. Kento then turned him over and pulled down his boxers. Suddenly Cye felt something enter his rear, then he realized Kento was stretching him out with his finger. Soon the finger was gone and was quickly replaced with something thicker. Soon it just went deeper and deeper, until he hit the spot. "OH Kento," replied Cye "What was that," asked Cye. "I don't know but did it feel good?" "Oh GOD yeah," replied Cye. "Then I'll do it again," replied Kento as he pushed against Cye.

Meanwhile…..

Rowen and Kayura were enjoying a little time to themselves as well. Rowen pulled off her kimono to find she wasn't wearing panties or a bra. "Wow! Do u ever wear panties?" he asked with curiosity. "Of course not in the day of my clan such things did not exist." "Are you serious?" "Yup," she said as she grabbed at his shirt. "You almost ruined the moment until I saw your hair," "My hair what does that have to do with anything," asked Rowen. "Well lets just say my mind had a stray thought," said Kayura. "Which was," asked Rowen. "Well lets just say I've always wondered if your hair was naturally blue and now I'm gonna find out," replied Kayura as she pulled at the zipper of his pants. Rowen then banished the sexually- ed thought from his head and helped her as he pulled down his pants for her to see his boxers. She then grabbed the top of his boxers to discover his hair was indeed naturally blue. Not to mention she discovered a bit of a surprise. Rowen was extremely big. _I can't wait. _She thought as she licked her lips. _Who said you had to _his voice echoed in her mind. "Hey how did you…" "Did you forget about our armors connections?" "No it's just I never thought you'd use it to peak into my mind." "I'm sorry I won't do it again," he remarked. "It's okay I forgive you," she said as she swallowed him whole. "Oh my god, Oh my God that feels so great," said Rowen as he groaned. "Oh yeah," said Rowen as she sucked on him hard. She then turned her body so that he could have his fair share. Soon he got the message and started licking at her wonderful treasure. The two couldn't help but moan in pleasure. "Rowen mmmmm" "Kayura mmmmmmmmmm" he moaned as she sucked him in the back of throat.He then came with all the force of his armors deadly arrow. And she came at the same time with the force of a raging river.


End file.
